Kurayami ni Hikari
by Akashi Seijuros
Summary: [Akashi/Kuroko] Porque siendo una sombra, Kuroko está bañado en oscuridad, pero hay luz suficiente que emana del bello rostro de Akashi para hacer la oscuridad aceptable. Aquí esta la verdadera luz de la sombra. [TRADUCCIÓN]


_Traducción y edición por ____Akashi Seijuros_ | Original por bexara | NC17 | [Lemon] | Akashi/Kuroko [AKAKURO]

* * *

**Kurayami ni Hikari**

* * *

**一**

—_Tetsuya_.

La voz que le habla es suave, pero opuesta a la suya. Es dulce, como la miel, pero al mismo tiempo imponente, tanto que, incluso un centenar de hombres gritando en voz alta no podrían hacerle igual. A pesar de su dulzura, podía ser venenosa. Como siempre lo ha sido desde el primer momento en que la escucho, la voz fascina e intimida a Kuroko.

Se da vuelta y levanta la vista, pero no tiene que estirarse, al parecer ninguno de los dos experimentó una gran racha de crecimiento desde la escuela secundaria.

—Hola, Akashi-kun.

Inclinándose levemente, mira al hombre frente a él, y el mundo se desvanece. Los bulliciosos, estudiantes universitarios energéticos charlando desaparecen. Hay fragantes flores de cerezo, cayendo como nieve de color rosa y una brisa suave los envuelve, pero no puede sentirla. Los sonidos de las bocinas de los autos y todos los demás ruidos provenientes de la ciudad a pocos metros de distancia. Desaparecen. Todo incapaz de competir con su atención hacía Akashi Seijuro.

—Que pasa, Tetsuya. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Akashi pregunta suavemente, pero con un toque de algo más entre sus palabras, que no logró identificar. Casi podía relacionar su tono, con una serpiente enredándose alrededor de su presa.

Sí, esa analogía era buena. Porque siempre sentía algo desconcertante al estar atrapado en la mirada heterocromatica de Akashi, era muy parecido a perderse en la mirada hipnótica de una cobra. Su propia expresión no cambia, es raro que alguna vez lo haga, pero siente sus mejillas calientes. Kuroko sabe que los ojos de Akashi notaron su rubor delator.

—Ah, no, sólo que no esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Asistes a esta universidad también?

Akashi sonríe y Kuroko momentáneamente se olvida de respirar. Se resiste contra esa sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo se siente atraído por ella, ambas emociones luchan por el dominio en su interior.

—Sí, comencé este semestre, igual que tú. Departamento de Ciencias Políticas.

—Departamento de Educación —contesta Kuroko, no muy sorprendido por la elección de Akashi dado su talento táctico y su mentalidad de "el ganador se lo lleva todo"—. De nivel elemental.

Parece, sin embargo, que logra sorprender a Akashi. Sus ojos se abren un poco más y luego ríe. El sonido se derrama sobre la piel de Kuroko, espeso, caliente, y casi se estremece.

—¿Maestro de jardín de niños? No me lo esperaba, pero de alguna manera creo que va contigo —Akashi lo estudia por un momento, observando sus ojos grandes, azules, su expresión serena, su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, y asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo con su propio análisis—. Sí, va contigo.

Kuroko aún no entiende cómo Akashi es capaz de saberlo con tan sólo mirarlo. Pero, Akashi _ve_ más allá, de lo que lo hace una persona promedio. Era un regalo, o quizá una maldición, el tener ojos muy singulares.

Pero para él, por supuesto, con simplemente mirar a Akashi, su abrumadora fuerza no es evidente. No es sólo por su falta de altura, también es por la delicada belleza que posee. Sin embargo, el primer y último error que cometería cualquiera que lo llegara a subestimar, sería pensar que su constitución delgada y bonitos rasgos son signos de fragilidad. Él es fuerte, un prodigio deportivo, manipulador cuando es necesario, y un líder carismático que no tiene problemas para hacer que lo obedezcan.

Kuroko no es la excepción. Él respeta, admira, y le teme al increíble talento de Akashi. Y despertó otras cosas, más sombrías, prohibidas. _Cosas_ que habían comenzado a suceder en la escuela secundaria; como la almohada empapada en sudor, o sus bóxer pegajosos, húmedos; esas _cosas_ que nunca podría admitirse a sí mismo. Si lo hiciera, Kuroko Tetsuya, sabe lo que va a aparecer en su lugar. El pensamiento hace que incluso su alma apacible se sienta incómoda, esconde todos sus pensamientos en el fondo de su mente, y jura nunca sacarlos a la luz.

Akashi le había hecho otra pregunta. El ligero estrechamiento de sus ojos bicolor y la firmeza de sus labios son las únicas señales que muestra de su disgusto por la falta de atención de Kuroko.

—Pido disculpas, Akashi-kun, me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento.

—Oh, ¿y en qué estabas pensando?

_En ti_, pero por supuesto Kuroko no puede decir eso—. En nada importante. ¿Cuál fue tu pregunta?

Alza el rostro, mirando a Akashi y observa un destello que no puede identificar, en sus ojos. Su boca se relaja, aunque las comisuras de la misma se alzan. Kuroko tiene miedo de que su peligrosa mirada, lograra leerlo a la perfección.

—Pregunté si ya habías entregado la solicitud para unirte al equipo de baloncesto —Akashi repite su pregunta, y la forma en que lo hace, es como si ya fuera una conclusión. Kuroko no se esperaba eso. Parpadea torpemente antes de reaccionar y darle una respuesta.

—No había pensado en eso… Quiero decir, tengo que concentrarme en mi carrera.

¿Qué puede decir? Baloncesto, al menos para alguien de su escasa capacidad atlética, ahora no es más que un recuerdo. Vivió esa fantasía con gente que quería, y estaba feliz, muy feliz, pero ahora esa fantasía había terminado. Los deportes universitarios van más allá. Y es cierto, necesita concentrarse en sus estudios. Iba muy enserio con la carrera que había elegido.

Todos los rastros de diversión desaparecen momentáneamente del rostro de Akashi. Su decepción es casi tangible y el aire comienza a sentirse pesado—. Tetsuya, amas el baloncesto, ¿no es así?

—Sí, me encanta, Akashi-kun —responde con sinceridad.

—Y te gusta jugar, ¿no?

—Ah, sí, claro que sí, pero…

—Entonces debes unirse al equipo de baloncesto —Akashi dice con confianza.

—Pero no puedo… —dando un paso adelante, Akashi pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Kuroko.

—Te unirás, ¿no es así? —Akashi lo mira desde los pocos centímetros que los separan. Kuroko se está ahogando ante su poderosa mirada, tanto, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Akashi no le esta haciendo una pregunta, le esta dando una orden.

—Yo no…

Akashi desliza sus manos por los brazos de Kuroko, pasando de las mangas de su camisa, hasta encontrar la piel desnuda. Su toque es engañosamente suave, y muy, muy frío. Kuroko se estremece visiblemente—. Tetsuya, vas a unirte, conmigo, al equipo de baloncesto.

Se siente impotente, como un pequeño ratón frente a las mandíbulas de esa venenosa cobra, Kuroko sólo puede obedecer. Igual que _todos_, siempre lo hacen.

* * *

**二**

La primera práctica es brutal. Escucha el sonido del balón golpeando el suelo brillante. Siente su corazón palpitando rápido y fuerte en su pecho, mientras lucha por ponerse al día, apenas puede respirar. Va a la banca, se sienta, e inhala el dulce aire desesperadamente en sus pulmones. Oye risas, insultos, pero él los ignora. No es nada que no haya escuchado antes.

Una toalla cae sobre su cabeza, y alza la mirada para ver a Akashi, ya alejándose. No es la primera vez que le ha traído una toalla, una botella de agua, o algún otro tipo de apoyo. A pesar de su arrogancia y su manera "la victoria lo es todo" de ver las cosas, con la que a menudo trataba a toda la Generación Milagrosa en Teiko. Kuroko no está seguro de si se debía porque los veía como iguales y se preocupaba por ellos, o simplemente eran sus herramientas para conseguir la victoria y debían mantener un rendimiento óptimo.

Ahora, Kuroko observa como Akashi sale a la cancha. No hay un solo jugador que pueda competir contra él. Es increíble, magnifico; Kuroko siente envidia, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hace, porque nunca podrá ser como él.

Cuando pasa el tiempo suficiente y su resistencia ha vuelto, dobla la toalla cuidadosamente, colocándola a su lado en el banquillo mientras comienza a levantarse. Y de pronto, Akashi está ahí, frente a el, con el balón bajo un brazo, y su mano libre extendida hacia Kuroko. Sus hermosos ojos duales están brillando ferozmente, tan feroces como la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ven, Tetsuya. Este equipo no es bueno. Tenemos que reconstruirlo. A partir de ahora. _Yo _seré tu luz, y vamos a mostrarles. Muéstrales lo que vales en verdad, muéstrales esa habilidad increíble que sólo tú posees.

Igual que antes, la habitación, el mundo, el universo, todo se desvanece. Lo único que puede ver, lo único que puede oír, lo único que puede sentir, es a Akashi. Toma esa mano extendida. Y todo parece ser su imaginación, Akashi aprieta su mano, lo dirige desde el banquillo a la cancha, y ya se encuentran aplastando a todos.

Sus pases son impecables, golpean directamente las manos de Akashi, sin importar su posición. Están en sincronía, son una pareja perfecta, nadie puede detenerlos. No es la imaginación de Kuroko; y también es un hecho, que Akashi parece sentir gran placer al humillar a los tres estudiantes que habían estado burlándose de el. Sí, los ojos de Akashi, en efecto, lo ven todo.

* * *

三

Mucho más tarde, se encontraba caminando hacia los dormitorios. Estaba agotado, dolorido, y feliz, tanto que casi podría enloquecer con el sentimiento. Algo a lo que Kuroko no estaba acostumbrado, al siempre ser un chico tranquilo, el tipo de chico tranquilo que prefiere tener la nariz enterrada en un libro en lugar de andar vociferando y demostrar todas sus emociones, como su antiguo compañero de equipo en Seirin, Kagami Taiga.

Es todo por culpa de Akashi. El Akashi, del que Kuroko había logrado escapar una vez, cuando la Generación Milagrosa se rompió por sus propias acciones egocéntricas, y tal vez, además del dolor y la necesidad que sintió, de demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban, había sentido alivio. Alivio de no tener que ser atormentado por _alguien_ que no debería anhelar, y nunca podría tener.

—Tetsuya.

Lo llama, la persona que más quiere ver, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quiere hacerlo, se gira. Ya esta anocheciendo, y el cielo es una extraña mezcla de color caramelo, carmesí y cobalto. El Sol es brillante, y parece formar un halo de fuego detrás de Akashi. Con el Sol en esa posición, le da sombra a su rostro, pero Kuroko todavía puede ver sus ojos. Lo queman, lo queman y lo incendian hasta los huesos.

—A-Akashi-kun —obliga a su propio rostro a retomar su aspecto imperturbable y quiere que su voz no tiemble—. ¿También vas a los dormitorios?

—No, tengo mi propio apartamento —lo hace parecer como si fuera algo natural el tenerlo y no el quedarse en los dormitorios como sus humildes sirvientes.

Las cejas de Kuroko denotan confusión—. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine por ti —Akashi deja que la frase flote entre ellos por un momento, y la respiración de Kuroko se detiene, su corazón se detiene, todo el mundo se detiene, y luego Akashi sonríe débilmente—. Más bien lo que quería decir era saber si te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo.

Puede volver a respirar, lo hace fuerte, exhalando el aire. La sonrisa de Akashi se profundiza, y su expresión indica satisfacción. La mirada dura que Akashi le da, demuestra que _sabe_ exactamente lo que cada palabra, cada mirada, cada toque suyo le está causando, y siempre le ha ocasionado a Kuroko. Akashi lo sabe, lo acepta, e incluso parece disfrutarlo.

Sin confiar en su propia voz, Kuroko solo cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza como afirmación, pensando que a lo que siempre le ha temido, y lo que siempre ha querido, podría hacerse realidad esa misma noche.

Y así es. Al parecer, cuando Akashi le dijo: Cenar. Lo que realmente quería decir era que iba a devorar a Kuroko.

Tras apenas cruzar el umbral de su apartamento, Akashi lo acorrala contra la puerta, uniendo sus labios. El beso sigue, continua, hasta que se siente mareado; mareado por el placer y por falta de aire; de repente ya se encontraba en el pasillo, todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar su entorno, mientras era despojado de su ropa, y lanzado sobre una cama con sábanas suaves y caras, con el aroma de Akashi.

Mientras su mente trataba de ponerse al día, un cuerpo, igualmente desnudo presiona el suyo, ligeramente más pequeño, en el colchón, y se estremece al primer contacto, frío.

—¿Qué pasa, Tetsuya? —pregunta con un grave susurro.

—Estas frío, Akashi-kun —apenas puede pensar en que decir.

—Y tu estas tan caliente —murmura Akashi contra su garganta y luego muerde, tan fuerte que Kuroko jadea, tan fuerte que es un milagro que no extrajo sangre. Muerde y lame hasta que Kuroko no está seguro de si es dolor o placer lo que siente. Toma la sábana con sus puños, arquea la espalda, y grita, ni siquiera reconoce su propia voz.

Como si ese grito fuese algún tipo de señal, las manos de Akashi están en todas partes, deslizándose por sus brazos, acariciando su pecho, amasando sus caderas y sus muslos. Ya sea gracias a sus ojos o porque tiene experiencia, sabe los lugares adecuados que debe tocar y acariciar. Kuroko reacciona, su erección palpita dolorosamente entre sus piernas.

Akashi tampoco es inmune a la atención. Puede sentir la excitación de su ex-capitán en el muslo, ardiendo como una fogosa marca contra su piel. Es una sensación extraña, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo es maravillosa. Se remueve, frotando su muslo contra la erección de Akashi, y ahora es su turno de estremecerse.

Las cosas se ponen un poco borrosas después de eso. Akashi le besa de nuevo, mordiendo su labio inferior, y no puede evitar soltar un suspiro aún unido a su boca húmeda y caliente. Sus dedos son hoscos contra su pecho, acariciando sus pezones, hasta que los pequeños puntos están rojos e hinchados. Hay ruidos húmedos, susurros, y una mano se desliza entre sus piernas, tocándolo, acariciándolo. La mano se mueve más abajo, siente sus dedos masajeando y tocando cierto lugar, haciéndolo protestar instintivamente.

—Ngh… Akashi-kun… No, ahí…

Akashi lo interrumpe penetrándolo con un dedo—. Silencio. Todo va a estar bien, dame un minuto. Siempre tengo razón, ¿verdad?

Kuroko no puede discutir porque todo el aire escapa de sus pulmones cuando el dedo sale y vuelve a entrar. Después hay dos dedos, luego hay tres, pero Kuroko deja de contar y sólo comienza a sentir, porque el dolor, da paso a un oscuro placer que lo tiene temblando, gimiendo y aferrándose a la espalda de Akashi, sintiendo el mundo desmoronándose por debajo suyo.

Los dedos desaparecen y algo más lo sustituye, Kuroko no es tonto, él sabe lo que es, y aún así queda sin aliento.

—Mírame, Tetsuya —le ordena Akashi. Con lágrimas silenciosas escapando de sus ojos azules, obedece.

Se pierde en la mirada dispar de Akashi mientras este se adentra en él, y ahoga un grito, pero Akashi sostiene sus manos, y lo besa. Todo es demasiado caliente, y se siente algo incómodo, pero cuando Akashi comienza a moverse, algo extraño sucede. Golpea cierto punto que envía chispas de placer directo a su ingle. Aún es doloroso, pero es un dolor increíble. Aparece un instinto que no sabe que posee, y comienza a mecerse contra esas embestidas, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas moviéndose contra las suyas.

Akashi también pierde su compostura de siempre y sus movimientos se hacen más rápidos. Ambos retorciéndose, empujando sus cuerpos, se funden en una danza prohibida, casi luchando por el placer. La boca de Akashi, sus dedos, no son suaves. Marcan, e incluso hacen sangrar a Kuroko, pero a él no le importa, no le puede importar, no cuando está perdido en el infame placer. Simplemente gime y jadea, disfrutando la sensación de ser _dominado_.

El orgasmo lo toma por sorpresa. Hace un segundo se encuentra perdido con la lengua ajena dentro de su boca, y al siguiente se encuentra separando sus labios, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, sollozando ante las fuertes sensaciones, terminando sobre su estomago.

Akashi le sigue poco después, temblando y viniéndose profundo dentro de él. Entierra su rostro en el cuello de Kuroko, respirando sobre la piel húmeda debajo suyo, y suelta su nombre en un grave y jadeante susurro—. _Tetsuya_.

Cuando estabilizan su pulso y respiraciones, yacen uno al lado del otro, aún con los dedos entrelazados, Kuroko vuelve la cabeza, y mira a Akashi. Su nuevo amante ya estaba mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Por qué? —no tiene que repetirlo, Akashi lo sabe, entiende la pregunta, siempre lo ha sabido.

—Porque requiero de ti para mi felicidad, y sabes que no permito que nada se interponga en mi camino cuando quiero algo. Ni siquiera las hipócritas costumbres sociales o incluso las escuelas con equipos de baloncesto de segunda categoría.

Su corazón estalla, y espera que, si esto es un sueño, fuera uno del que nunca pudiera despertar, porque siendo una sombra, Kuroko está bañado en oscuridad, pero hay luz suficiente que emana del bello rostro de Akashi para hacer la oscuridad aceptable. _Aquí_ esta la verdadera luz de la sombra.

Tragando el nudo que se formo en su garganta, no puede contenerse de hacer una última pregunta—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me encontrabas esta vez?

—Eso nunca sucederá. _Siempre_ voy a encontrarte. ¿Acaso aún no lo entiendes?, siempre me has pertenecido.

Puede verlo en sus ojos, le observa con respeto, admiración, y _amor_; se da cuenta de que es verdad, le ha pertenecido a Akashi desde siempre, y sabe que así seguirá siendo, mientras tenga aliento en sus pulmones. Lo ha consumido, entero, esta en el vientre de la serpiente, y no hay otro lugar en la tierra en donde preferiría estar.

* * *

**終わり**


End file.
